


Stomach Ache

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, gay yiffage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi gets a stomach ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Ache

**Author's Note:**

> written for el mexican boyfriendo

Souji had insisted on cooking for him. This was entirely his fault.

“Souji,” Adachi whined, drawing out the last vowel until he ran out of breath. Souji’s eyes were still fixed on the television, his chin resting on the knee he had pulled up to his chest. Adachi was laying lengthwise on the couch him, his arms wrapped around his stomach, holding the contents in place.

“Souji.” He drew out the middle vowels this time instead and poked Souji in the ribcage with his big toe. “My stomach hurts. Souji.” He poked him again. “Souji.” He dug his toes into the curve of Souji’s waist and wiggled. Souji’s expression was beginning to break, his mouth was beginning to curl at the edges. He wiggled his toes again. Souji wasn’t very good at hiding his expressions when he was trying not to laugh. He wiggled again. “Sou -- ”

“Adachi, your feet are disgusting.” Souji had grabbed Adachi’s foot, holding it still as it tried to wiggle away. He was trying to sound annoyed, but the smile was still on his face. “Please stop prodding me with them. And get some new socks; these ones are littered with holes.”

“But Souji, my _stomach_.”

“Yes, your stomach aches. I am aware. And do you know who is to blame for that?”

“You. You’re the one who made all the food.”

“You didn’t have to eat it all. In fact, I told you that I had made enough for tonight and tomorrow night. So really, this is your fault.”

 _“But Soooouuujiiiiii._ ”

“I swear, it’s like you’re a child in a man’s body.”

“My stomach -- ”

Adachi was a cut off with a hand pressed against his mouth. “Your stomach hurts, I understand, so stop speaking.” Souji said, leaning down over him. “Do you want me to help you?” Adachi nodded, contemplating biting down on Souji’s palm. But the kid was offering to help, and he knew better than to bite the hand that feeds you. So he only nodded his head in response. Souji smiled again, a warm and teasing smile that he had seen before. “I told you you’re a lost cause.” It reminded him of the way Souji had acted earlier, what had led him to his situation now.

_“You really do need someone to take care of you, do you know that?” Souji had said as he put the final dish on the coffee table in the living room._

_“Who, me? Tch. I think you just need someone to take care of,” Adachi scoffed, poking at the food in front of him._

_“You couldn’t even make dinner by yourself! You practically begged me to come over tonight just to cook for you.”_

_“To be honest, I was more focused on what you’d offer for dessert rather than dinner...”_

_“Get your hand away from me and eat your dinner,” Souji said, slapping the hand creeping towards him. “This is what you asked me to make, you realize that, don’t you?”_

_Adachi huffed. “Yeah, yeah, I got it, mom -- ow! Alright, Alright, I won’t call you mom...unless, y’know, you realize later on that you’re into that kind of thing, which wouldn’t really surprise -- OW, okay, okay, got it.”_

_After poking around for several more minutes, Adachi put a small bite in his mouth and frowned. It was delicious. Of course Souji would excel at this, what wasn’t he a genius at._

_“It doesn’t really taste like how I’m used to…” Adachi said with a sigh and a crestfallen expression._

_“Isn’t that a tragedy for you?” Souji said as he picked up his plate and began to eat. Adachi scowled at him. Souji rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I think you’re more trouble than you’re worth, Tohru. You’re a lost cause.”_

_Souji had said it with a gleam in his eye and such an affectionate tone that Adachi had had to take another bite just to swallow down what was threatening to erupt from his throat. But he still felt annoyed, so he shoveled down everything on his plate, and that had been his downfall._

Souji leaned forward to press a kiss against Adachi’s forehead. “What would you do without me?”

The motion made something stir in Adachi; he felt slightly annoyed at being treated like such a child and...something else. Something more warm than he was accustomed to. He held his hand against Souji’s, keeping it in place as he kissed his palm. “I’m useless, right? So fix me up already.”

Souji moved slowly, the small smile still in place as he unbuttoned adachi’s shirt, exposing the stained undershirt he wore underneath. Adachi expected him to remark on it, but instead he just moved to Adachi’s pants, undoing the buckle and buttons. He pulled his hand away, moving to stand beside Adachi’s head. “Sit up for a moment.”

Adachi followed orders, sitting up with a grunt as he clutched his stomach. Souji sat in the space where his head had been, pulling Adachi back down gently to rest his head in Souji’s lap.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to rub your stomach. It’ll help.” Souji set his hand down on Adachi’s abdomen and began rubbing in a circle, slowly and with minimal pressure. Adachi meant to scoff and say that this technique used on children would undoubtedly fail on him, but his stomach had started to settle down and it was distracting him. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Souji’s lap. Souji pressed a little more firmly and Adachi hummed in response. “Are you starting to feel better?”

Adachi hummed in response and turned his face towards Souji, nuzzling into his lap. Maybe he would take a short nap like this...He opened one eye to peek up at Souji. He was looking down towards the armrest, so Adachi turned his face up to see what he was looking at. There was a textbook open, sitting on the armrest. After a few moments, Souji turned a page with his free hand.

“What are you doing?” Adachi asked.

“It’s my homework.” Souji looked down at him and ran his hand through Adachi’s hair. “I have to do some work while I’m here or I’ll fall behind.”

Adachi stuck his lower lip out. “But my stomach.”

“I can do both,” Souji said with a teasing smile. His eyes went back to the textbook and he flipped to the next page. Adachi frowned at Souji, but the expression was lost on him since Adachi had lost his attention. So he frowned at the ceiling instead.

He wanted Souji’s attention.

And he had an idea on how to get it.

He closed his eyes and hummed again, a little louder this time and a little more exaggerated. “Feels good.” He shifted, bringing his hand up around Souji’s arm, sliding it down to meet his hand. He pulled on Souji’s hand, guiding it down to the waist of his pants as his other hand unzipped his pants. “This would feel good, too.”

“Adachi -- ” he could hear the frown in Souji’s tone “ -- what about your stomach?”

“It feels better now,” he said, reaching up to tug on Souji’s chin, pulling Souji down towards him, “but the rest of me needs your attention now.” He tugged Souji down the rest of the way and kissed him slowly, lazily, as he guided Souji’s hand the rest of the way down his pants.

Souji was a smart kid, he could take a hint. Adachi pressed his hand down as he pushed his hips up, rubbing against Souji’s hand, but that was all the guidance Souji needed. He rubbed his palm back and forth, grinding down against Adachi. Souji was still crouched over but he had broken the kiss and was looking down now. Adachi watched his flustered expression, revelled in how pink his cheeks were and how dark his eyes were growing, the glossy hue his lips had taken on. He loved that expression.

Adachi felt himself growing stiff and sighed as Souji put his hands in his underwear, pulling his erection out. Adachi liked it roughed, but Souji was always so delicate at first. His hand glided up and down while Adachi pulled him down again, but not for a kiss: this time, he swiped his tongue along Souji’s pulse, enjoying the way he shuddered when he did so. When he bit down on Souji’s earlobe, Souji let out a small breath with Adachi’s name attached to the end of it.

He bit again, enjoying the action itself just as much as Souji’s reaction. Souji was better than any dinner he could ever prepare. Although he had committed an array of crimes, he had never considered adding cannibalism to that list; but when he was around Souji, the desire to consume him completely was always prevalent.

No matter how much he enjoyed biting down at him, he realized crouching over like that probably wouldn’t be comfortable for long. He let go of Souji’s ear and gently pushed his chest. Souji sat up a little straighter, looking down at Adachi to watch his face, just as flushed-looking as before.

Souji’s hand had sped up, gotten a little rougher. Adachi closed his eyes and pushed up into the touch, his hips moving up and down by themselves, unconcerned with a steady rhythm for the moment.

“Is this alright?” Souji asked. It was truly incredibly how his face could pull off “horny” and “concerned” so well at the same time.

“‘Sgood,” he said, bringing a hand up to hold Souji’s cheek. Souji turned into the touch, pressing a kiss against Adachi’s palm. “Kinda dry. Thanks for the concern though, mom -- ah! Not the fingers! Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop, just don’t bite me again...”

The wry look Souji gave him said ‘call me “mom” one more time and I’m leaving,’ so Adachi kept his mouth shut and only smiled up at Souji. He slowed his hand down and Adachi’s hips started moving more, looking for more friction.

“Are you going to stay quiet?” Souji asked. Adachi looked pleadingly up at him, bringing his hand up to his mouth to mimic zipping it shut. Souji let out a huff of breath and pulled his hands away, crawling onto the couch so his knees were on either side of Adachi’s head. Adachi’s view was now solely of Souji’s crotch. It was a view he could definitely get used to.

Souji put one hand on Adachi’s hip and wrapped the other around his cock, guiding it as Souji wrapped his lips around him. Adachi let out a groan as Souji went down -- he always went down so far and so quickly so fast. He could tell that Souji wasn’t exceptionally experienced when it came to sex, but somehow, he was always so good at blowjobs. Had Souji had a partner to practice with before Adachi came along, or was he just naturally talented?

Adachi thought of Souji doing this with anyone other than him and he grew annoyed. He wrapped his hands around Souji’s thighs, using them as leverage as he pulled himself up and pressed his nose against Souji’s groin. He felt Souji’s reaction as soon as his nose made contact. Souji was still wearing the thin pants of his school uniform, which left little to the imagination the more aroused Souji grew. Adachi opened his mouth and pressed it against Souji, searching until he found the bulge he was looking for. Souji’s hips jerked down and Adachi gripped more tightly into him, pulling him closer as he mouthed along Souji’s cock through the fabric.

Souji kept busy at Adachi’s crotch, using his tongue and lips in all the ways Adachi loved most. He was beginning to feel full again, but not from food. Souji’s tongue on his dick seemed to be drawing all the heat from his body and collecting it in his gut.

He moved his hands up and over Souji’s ass, squeezing once before moving on to his waistline. He tugged his pants and underwear down, not bothering with the buttons or zipper and feeling grateful that Souji wasn’t wearing a belt. Putting one hand beneath him, he pushed himself up further, sitting up enough so Souji had to move a few inches forward. Now his view was of Souji’s ass. Just as nice, if not better than the first view. He pressed his fingers into his skin, kneading it like dough. The thought of eating Souji came back to him, so he leaned forward to bite into the flesh in front of him. Souji yelped around Adachi’s dick, pulling away from it to scold him.

“Sorry, sorry...” Adachi said, rubbing the spot he had bitten to soothe the skin and pressing a kiss against it. “Dessert looks so good, I couldn’t help myself...” He moved his hands to either side of Souji’s ass, pulling and spreading his cheeks. When he leaned forward and took a tentative swipe at Souji’s hole, Souji gasped and his hand froze in place.

“Adachi? What are...nnn...”

Adachi swiped again, a little less gently this time. “It’s alright, just relax.” He spoke with his mouth pressed against Souji’s skin, surely muffling his words. Souji must have heard them though, because his hand picked up again and his previously tense legs loosened, spreading and giving Adachi more room.

As Souji’s hand worked on him, he brought his hand to the front of Souji’s crotch and rubbed his palm up and down. Souji’s hips jerked back and forth as if they were unable to decide on which sensation they wanted more of: the friction of Adachi’s hands or the feeling of his tongue on Souji’s asshole.

He licked Souji for a few more seconds before he moved the hand holding one of Souji’s cheeks, pulling them further apart. He pushed his tongue in, not going very far put lapping at what he could reach; it didn’t matter that he couldn’t go very far, because Souji’s reaction was more than he had hoped for.

Souji’s hand had stopped completely, but Adachi didn’t mind for the moment. When Adachi’s tongue had first broken through, Souji had choked out his name, his entire body convulsed as he arched his back and his hand gripped Adachi’s hip more tightly, almost painfully. Adachi kept moving his tongue, swirling it around inside of Souji, pressing it against the muscle he found there. He wrapped his hand around Souji’s cock, sliding up and down as his tongue worked inside of him and Souji’s body kept twitching, his hips were thrusting back and forth and his breaths were growing heavier and heavier. Adachi could tell he wouldn’t last long, and that just made him want to work faster.

He pushed his tongue up harder and Souji made a low, guttural noise. He moved his hand faster and Souji leaned down, pressing his forehead against Adachi’s thigh. He pulled  back to wet his tongue again, and when he put it back in, he’d barely started moving when Souji was coming with a soft moan.

Souji kept his forehead down as he rode it out. Adachi tucked one hand beneath the cushion and found the bottle of lube that he knew would be there because, admittedly, he had a lazy streak that restricted him from moving to the bed for sex. A few bottles were scattered around his apartment, apart from the one kept at his bedside table. This one, with the worn label and the small amount left, was definitely the most used.

“Souji,” Adachi said, rubbing his hand up and down his back. “Hey, I’ve still got an issue, y’know?”

“Mmm...sorry, just a sec...” Souji started to push himself back up, but before he could get back to Adachi’s dick, Adachi wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling his back against Adachi’s chest. He tugged on the waist of Souji’s pants, which had  gathered around his knees.

“Can you take these off? And turn around, I wanna watch your face.”

Souji obliged, tugging his pants off and tossing them to the floor as he turned. He pushed on Adachi’s chest until he was laying back and smirked.

“Is this how you want me?” he asked, settling down against Adachi’s waist.

“Mmm. Perfect.” He held the lube out to Souji. “Now I wanna watch you do it.”

Souji raised an eyebrow before taking the bottle. “You only want to watch me because you’re terrible at it.”

“Whatever, mom.” Souji didn’t even bat an eyelash that time. So Adachi ran his hands beneath Souji’s shirt, pushing it up until he found Souji’s chest. As Souji coated his fingers, Adachi sat up enough so he could reach Souji’s chest with his mouth. Souji’s hands slid down his backside as Adachi dragged his teeth across Souji’s nipples, bringing his hand up to tweak the one his mouth wasn’t working on. Souji sighed out his name as Adachi played with his nipples, but when he moaned it out was when Adachi realized his hand had found its destination. Adachi moved up to find Souji’s mouth, silencing his groans with a kiss.

Souji pulled away to breathe and his hips started moving, Adachi pulled away enough to just watch his face. Souji’s eyes were fluttering open and shut, his cheeks were just as pink as ever. His hair was thoroughly mussed but Adachi ran his hand through it anyway, just to muss it up a little more. Souji’s face automatically turned in the direction of Adachi’s hand as it always did when Adachi lifted his hand. It was the little touches that Souji seemed to like the most; he wanted Adachi to pet his hair, to stroke his cheek, he enjoyed the pecks on the forehead the most and was always trying to hold Adachi’s hand. Not that Adachi really minded any of these things, they were just...a little too sentimental for his taste.

But Souji was putting on a very good show, so he decided to oblige him. He took Souji’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb up and down his skin, cooing out encouragements as he pressed a kiss to Souji’s forehead. Souji responded by opening his eyes and smiling, a smile that was full of warmth and affection, a smile that Adachi had no clue what to do with. So he leaned forward to kiss Souji again, to kiss him roughly, the way he liked it. Souji’s hand found his skin, pulling him closer and Souji’s hips began to move faster, and he didn’t think he could hold out much longer.

“I’m good now,” Souji said, pulling away from the kiss, “so lay back.”

Adachi did as he was told, leaning back on his elbows and enjoying the view. He watched Souji’s face as he scooted back and took Adachi’s cock in his hand. Souji was biting his lip with his head tilted back as he lowered himself. Adachi resisted the urge to thrust upwards as Souji moved, his expression shifting as he went lower, his mouth falling open as his teeth lost their grip on his lip.

Souji stopped and let out a breath before rising and going down a little farther when he came back down the second time. His technique was much like the one he used when he went down on Adachi. Adachi felt full, for a third time, and for an entirely different reason. Being surrounded by Souji, being _inside_ of Souji, made him feel full in a whole new way that sex never had before. There was something special about him, about the way he moved, about the way he was...

Even the way he rode Adachi was unique. When Adachi thought of this position, he thought of someone bouncing up and down, of parts slapping together, of breasts jiggling; but Souji didn’t bounce, or slap, or jiggle. He _rode_. He moved up and down, back and forth with grace, which was definitely not a word that Adachi used when describing sex often.

(Maybe, in other circumstances, in this position, he might bounce -- but that wasn’t really “bouncing” as much as it was “being thrust upwards by Adachi’s dick”, but Adachi wasn’t doing that right now; Souji had the lead and when he had the lead, he definitely never _bounced_.)

The way he moved was entrancing, and Adachi wanted nothing more than to watch him ride all night long. He was smooth all over, nothing jiggling or shaking, not even the slightest hair out of place. As Souji got more into, he moved faster, his breaths came quicker and sharper. Adachi ran his hands up Souji’s stomach, rubbing the way Souji had done to his stomach earlier. Souji’s eyes closed, his head tilted back and he put his hands behind him to grasp onto Adachi’s knees as he leaned back. Adachi brought his hands down around Souji’s hips and gripped into them, guiding him into a steady rhythm that would work for both of them.

Souji was sputtering something -- it sounded like Adachi’s name, or something similar -- it didn’t matter what it was, Adachi wasn’t listening anyway. He could feel it coming, he was close. He sat up and pulled Souji against him, kissing him as he took Souji’s cock in his hand. He wanted to make sure Souji got just as much enjoyment out of hits as he did.

Souji’s hips were working faster as one of Adachi’s hands guided him and the other worked at his erection, and Adachi was moving in time with him. Souji tucked his head into the crook of Adachi’s shoulder, a move that usually meant he was close. Adachi worked faster, using the same amount of pressure he knew Souji liked best as his hand moved up and down, and soon enough he felt Souji’s dick pulse in his hand and felt Souji’s teeth dig into his neck.

“Shit,” Adachi groaned as Souji bit into him. It hurt, but the pain didn’t matter; the sensation was just enough to tip him over the edge along with Souji. “Shit”

They were both still moving, still rolling their hips together, although considerably slower than before. Adachi lifted his hands up to pull Souji’s face up so he could kiss him, slowly and sloppily, sliding out of Souji as they kissed. Souji pulled away with a smile he was trying to bite back. He looked down, pulling the tie off of Adachi’s neck to wipe his cum away with. Adachi had gotten used to this habit, and although he’d had to throw away several ties, he had to admit they were put to good use.

As Souji cleaned himself off, Adachi took hold of his ear with his teeth, sucking and nipping at all the skin he could reach. “Do you ever make dinner for anyone else?” He asked, nuzzling against Souji’s neck.

“Well...of course. All of my friends are pretty useless when it comes to cooking, so I’m usually the one who makes the meals when we’re not out eating somewhere. I have my suspicions about Kanji, though. He’s so good with his hands, it would surprise me if he couldn’t cook...And I make meals for Nanako and Dojima sometimes, mostly on holidays...”

“You cook for all those people? You cook for Dojima-san?” Adachi said, narrowing his eyes.

Souji raised one incredulous eyebrow at him. “Are you upset that I cook for other people?”

“Why does anyone else need you to cook for them? Make them cook for themselves.”

“Should I have told you to cook your own dinner?” Souji asked. He untangled himself from Adachi’s arms and stood up to find his pants.

“Where are you going?” Adachi said, giving him a sly smile and reaching out for his wrist. “We were just starting dessert.”

“I _told_ you,” Souji said, giving him a pointed look as he hopped back into his pants. “ if I stay the night here, I have to do some schoolwork. But that’s not going to happen if you get jealous every time I don’t give you 100% of my attention.”

“C’mon, you’re not gonna fail if you miss _one_ assignment -- ”

“I don’t want to miss one assignment.” After buttoning his pants, Souji leaned back down towards Adachi and kissed his forehead. “Tomorrow is a Saturday, so I can spend all night rubbing your stomach if you want.”

Adachi put his hand up to push Souji’s face away while scowling and Souji let out a laugh.  He grabbed onto the collar of Souji’s shirt instead and pulled him down until their faces met. “I’m sure I can find something better for you to rub,” he said, leaning in.

Souji leaned forward until their lips were brushing. “We’ll see,” he said as he pulled away. He stood up straight and grabbed his bookbag. As he was slipping his shoes on, he turned to Adachi. “Text me before school’s out tomorrow and tell me what you want for dinner. I think I already know what you want for dessert,” he added before stepping out the door.

 


End file.
